The Real Lessons of Life
by Pointless Nostalgic
Summary: In Lily Potter's last moments, she realizes that you learn your most important lessons from the most unlikely people, and reflects.


The Real Lessons of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling, and I am in no way trying to steal them.

You learn the most important lessons from the most unexpected people. I am living proof of that. My name is Lily Potter, and until a few years ago, I hated James Potter with every single fiber of my being. I'm not an entirely mean person, but all of my anger was funneled and directed at him. Why did I do such a thing? Because I could. I could yell at him and be angry with him and he didn't hate me, no matter how many times I told him to go drown in the Black Lake. Unconditional love.

I kept this up for six straight years. I did everything to put him down while he did everything to make me soar; I just couldn't see it. It wasn't until my seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry when I finally saw him for what he really was, and that was a good person. We dated for several years and then got married. God, did we love each other, more than anything in the world. We were unbelievably devoted to each other and would gladly die for each other if or when the time came. We made wild promises and planned out our future life like little children playing house, resolving to live into old age and be the fun grandparents. Perhaps that's what I loved so much about him—we could have fun and still be madly in love with each other.

When I was eleven, I saw him for the first time across the Great Hall at the other end of the Gryffindor table when we were sorted. Sure, his face—namely, his hair—was imprinted into my mind, but I never imagined that one day, he would change my life. I never expected to have a child with this boy, a child that would change the face of the Wizarding World. But of course, who expects these things when they are so young?

When we first started dating, he taught me that life was not meant for too much seriousness. He taught me how to go throw snowballs when I got too stressed during finals, and he taught me how to sneak from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade to get chocolate for free whenever I wanted. He turned me from a prude, stuck-up Prefect into a fun-loving teenage girl—and wasn't that what I was supposed to be?

That's not to say I didn't teach him a few lessons in humbleness and rule abiding. We met each other at a common ground, one that we could both accept. He stopped playing pranks every moment he could and I stopped looking to get people in trouble. We benefited and balanced each other, and it was all for the better. We molded each other into better people through our wisdom.

He taught me spells, and he taught me how to protect myself. He taught me how to make new friends, and he showed me the wonder of being an Animagus, and promised that in a few years, he would teach me too. He taught me how to stay up all night, just talking, and how to still be awake enough after to go to work the next day. He taught me to sleep with my eyes open, and make volcanoes out of flour, water, vinegar, and baking soda. He taught me how to ride a bike and rollerblade down hills, and still healed me when I fell and scraped my knees like a four year old.

I'd known right from the time we started dating that he was changing my world, but it wasn't until my last moments—now, when I am huddling in a corner with my baby boy—that I realize just how much he has altered me. I know he is gone now; he died for me, downstairs in our house. He died trying to protect Harry and I, and he faced death to do so. He was fearless, and that's what I envied most about him.

You see, when we had just gotten out of school, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be an Auror or not. Of course, he knew immediately that he wanted to rid the world of evildoers, though didn't push the same job onto me. He told me to follow my heart—do what I felt was right. And then, only a few weeks after, my parents died, and that's when I realized that that was my calling as well. That's what we did, up until our finals days. Until now.

Perhaps he didn't teach me how to become an Animagus, and perhaps we didn't get to grow old together or be the fun grandparents, but he did enough for me already. All that he did for me makes up for the fact that we couldn't go on a bit longer. I'm not afraid of death though. A few years ago, perhaps I would be, but not because I wondered what laid ahead of me, but because I worried I wouldn't be able to do all I wanted to do. I would say that I wanted to travel to Russia and that I wanted to meet the Queen and have three beautiful kids and watch them get married as well. But now, I realize that I've done what I wanted, and I know I've changed the world. I've become a mother and I've fallen in love. I've completed school, and kept a job. I've achieved my goals and even more. James and I, together, have changed the face of the earth together, through each other. The only thing I worry about is Harry.

It is then, when Voldemort bursts through the door that I remember the ancient magic…I can save him, and I will. I will die for my boy, just as James did. I will miss him, but it'll be for the best. That was something James taught me just a few weeks ago: death is not a loss if you've died for a good cause. Martyrs. That's what we've become.

As I beg for him to spare Harry, he thinks I have given up, but I haven't. I know that I can save him, and he doesn't. Another lesson from James: if you know something your enemy does not, you have the advantage. He will kill me soon, in only a few moments, and I am quite aware of this unfortunate fact. In the back of my mind, I wonder where James is…Heaven? I would like that—that is, I would like to be with him in heaven for eternity. But then again, I wouldn't mind darkness either, as long as we got to hold each other through it.

A green flash lights up in my eyes, and I am blinded by it. Never again will I see the light of the world. One last thought comes to my mind as I plummet to the ground, lifeless.

I wonder if I did as much for him as he did for me.

* * *

This is a bit shorter than Destiny, and there will be no continuation. I hope you all enjoyed it though, because I loved writing it.


End file.
